WalkieTalkies
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Remind Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to thank Grady for bringing the walkie-talkies, and Tawni for leaving hers in the Prop House. One-shot, Channy. Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship, all together.


**Here's another random one-shot.**

**I don't own SWAC, or any person/thing mentioned... which I suppose would inclue Family Matters (which I mentioned earlier), Selena Gomez (there's only a small mention of her)... and yeah. I don't own a walkie-talkie either, sadly.**

**For this story, pretend they never - possibly, I think this happened - told eachother they liked eachother on Sonny: So Far, and Falling for the Falls hasn't happened. So they aren't dating and are completely oblivious that they like eachother. Onward!**

* * *

"Hey! Guys!" Grady said. He was rushing in to the Prop House where all of his friends/castmates were. He had a box in one of his arms and a black object in the other.

"What Grady?" Sonny asked him, getting off the couch. She walked over to him and took the black object out of his hand.

"What is this?" she asked, facing it towards him.

"It's a walkie-talkie! I got a bunch of them!" he shook the box in his hand, clearly containing the others. "I thought they would be cool to have! You know, we could talk through them to eachother... or use them when we're pranking Mackenzie Falls..."

Tawni interrupted him. "Isn't that why we have cell phones?"

"Yeah... but walkie-talkie sounds cooler then _cell phone_!" Grady said. Tawni rolled her eyes at the ridiculous statement.

Grady took the walkie-talkie back out of Sonny's hand. He set it on the table along with the cardboard box. He began tearing it open.

"Here." he said, handing each person a walkie-talkie.

Tawni inspected hers. "Why isn't it pink? I want a pink one!"

"They didn't come in different colors." Grady said. "Just like..decorate it, if you want."

"Oh! I like decorating! Even if it's decorating a ridiculous thing like a _walkie-talkie_." Tawni said. She ran out of the Prop House, saying things like "I need glitter!"

"Okay.. on that weird note, thanks for this Grady!" Sonny said, looking at hers.

"It's no problem Sonny." he said. Sonny followed Tawni's trail to go personalize her walkie-talkie herself.

Sonny looked at her newly decorated walkie-talkie, sitting at her vanity in her and Tawni's dressing room. Around her there was stickers, paper, glue, all kinds of craft supplies.

She thought she had done a good job. There was an 'S' printed on the back, along with a cow sticker and a few smaller suns scattered around it.

Sonny sat in the chair on her side of the room, setting the walkie-talkie on the table next to her. She played with her phone, sending a few text to Lucy, when she heard someone open the door.

Tawni walked into the dressing room, setting her - pink, might I add - purse on the vanity. She also had a bunch of peach colored bags, which she set on the floor. Sonny put her phone back in her pocket. Tawni laid down on the tiger print couch, looking almost exhausted.

"Hey Tawni, where's your walkie-talkie?" she asked.

"I think I left it in the Prop House."

"Why do you look sort of tired?"

"Oh, well when I went shopping for craft supplies for my walkie-talkie, I saw some cute clothes... so I ended up shopping for a long time. I guess my legs got tired? I don't know how! I'm a professional shopper!" Tawni exclaimed.

_'Professional shopper?'_ Sonny thought. _'Does that even exist?'_

"I got some really cute stuff too!" Tawni said. She brought the peach bags from before up and next to her.

"Aren't these boots great?" Tawni asked, pulling out a pair of light pink boots. Sonny nodded. Tawni continued to show her clothes.

Sonny had leaned forward slightly so she could see some of the shirts with smaller patterns closer. She propped her elbow up on the small end table next to her, not noticing how it hit a button on her walkie-talkie.

* * *

Chad walked into So Random's Prop House, looking for someone to annoy. Looking around the room, he noticed no one was here. Even Zora's mummy case was empty, he checked.

Just as he was about to leave he heard a voice come from the middle of the room.

"Well that's all I have." he heard the voice, and recognized it as Tawni's high-pitched voice.

He walked back in to the room and looked around again.

"Where are you Tawni?" he said. Was she trying to prank him?

* * *

"Well, that's all I have." Tawni said as she set her last bag down. "So, lets talk about something else.. i'm in the mood for gossip. How are things with you and-" Sonny put her hand over Tawni's mouth quickly.

"Be quiet!" Sonny hissed. She looked around the room cautiously. "Someone might hear you!"

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

"So, lets talk about something else.. i'm in the mood for gossip. How are things with you and-" Tawni's voice was heard in the middle of the Prop House, followed by a slapping sound. Both sounded slightly far away. Chad could half-hear Tawni mumbling, he guessed the slapping was someone putting their hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet!" he recognized the voice of Sonny Munroe. Her voice sounded closer then Tawni's. "Someone might hear you!"

"Oh, sorry." he heard Tawni's voice again. "So, how are things with... him?"

_'Him? Who was he? What?_ Why could Chad feel slight jealousy in his stomach? He didn't like her, why would he care.

Chad decided to hunt out the voices.

"Tawn, I told you, there's nothing going on with me and 'him.'" Sonny's voice was heard again. He followed it to the middle of the room, finding a pink and sparkly walkie-talkie on the table. On the back was the name "Tawni Hart" printed in pink.

_'Walkie-talkies. Leave it to Randoms.' _Chad laughed. He jumped when a voice came out of the walkie-talkie that was now in his hand, now sounding louder.

"Okay Sonny, I know you like him. Stop denying it already!" Tawni sounded slightly annoyed, but amused. Chad sat on the couch. He _was_ eavesdropping, but who knew what information he could find. Besides, he needed to find out who this guy Sonny apparently liked was.

"I don't like him!" Chad heard Sonny's voice get higher. According to Selena Gomez that was her denial voice. She was in denial, Tawni was right. Well, if he can trust Gomez.

"Denial!" Tawni sang.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little bit.." He heard Sonny's voice get quieter.

"Your voice didn't get higher! I knew it! Sonny loves-" he heard the familiar slapping then mumbling, meaning Sonny's hand was covering Tawni's mouth again.

"If you promise not to sing, or say _his_ name, i'll let you go." Sonny sounded slightly annoyed.

There was a pause before anyone spoke again.

"Okay... I understand this is like betrayal, but i'm just glad you finally admitted it. The cast will get over it after you guys start dating." Tawni said.

_'Dating? Who would Sonny be dating?' _Chad was beginning to get pretty jealous now. '_And betrayal? Who could she like that would be betraying her cast? Wait, what if it's Skylar or Ferguson?' _**(For those who don't know, Skylar and Ferguson play Devon and Trevor on Mackenzie Falls.. I prefer to use their real..fake, names. Real-fake names. Yeah.)**

_'Or what if it's me? No, it couldn't be me at all. Me and Sonny fought all the time. She hates me. I'm not so sure if I hate her though...' _Chad was brought out of his thoughts by Sonny speaking again.

"Tawni! We're never gonna date! That's crazy! He hates me!" Sonny said.

_'Hates her? Who could hate her? Isn't that like impossible?'_

"Please! I know he likes you back! And I know you don't just like him a 'little bit.' You like him a lot. I've heard you daydreaming!" Tawni said. "Oh, his eyes are so sparkly!" she changed her voice to make it sound like Sonny's.

_'Sparkly eyes?'_ Where had Chad heard that before?

"I never said that!" Sonny said. He heard a noise that sounded like someone standing up. Probably Sonny.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it!"

"Oh, it's hopeless fighting with you." Now it sounded like she sat back down. **(Random details, I know, but i'm trying to give you an image of what's going on in Tawni and Sonny's dressing room.)**

"Because you know i'm right!" Tawni gloated.

"No, you're not right! Well about him liking me, at least. I know he doesn't. But besides that, I suppose you're sort of right.." Sonny's voice was getting calmer, not almost-yelling and arguing with Tawni.

"So you admit it?" Tawni asked.

"Okay, you know what, I am going to admit it. Well... to myself, at least. And I guess you." Sonny said confidently. "I do like him. A lot. I like everything about him. Well except his jerky side. I like his sweet side though."

Why did that sound familiar to Chad too? Jerky side? Why did all of this sound familiar...

"Thanks for admitting it finally Sonny. I'm proud of you. Congratulations! But now you need to understand how he likes you back." Tawni said.

"I don't think he does, Tawn."

"Oh please! Chad likes you, and you like him back! You guys need to get in a relationship! And then we can come up with a couple name, and..."

But Chad stopped listening after he heard her second sentence.

_Chad likes you, and you like him back._

_'It was me?' Chad thought, stunned._

His heart started pounding faster. This was possibly the greatest moment of his life.

"She likes me back?" Chad whispered. Suddenly Tawni's rambling stopped.

"Wait? Did you hear something?" Tawni asked.

"No?" Sonny said, but it sounded more like a question. Probably questioning Tawni's sanity. Hearing voices?

"You did hear something." Chad said in a normal voice.

* * *

Sonny looked over at her walkie-talkie.

"Apparently someone left a walkie-talkie here.." Oh no. "Tawni." he said inbetween coughs. Tawni's face redened.

"W-what?" was all Sonny could choke out.

"Sonny! You're walkie-talkie! You must have turned it on when you put your elbow on the table!" Tawni said. She pointed at the walkie-talkie like it was a huge spider that needed to be killed.

* * *

"Sonny! You're walkie-talkie! You must have turned it on when you put your elbow on the table!" Chad heard Tawni's shriek.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Chad said. "So, you love me Munroe?"

Silence came through the glittering walkie-talkie. Silence.

Complete silence.

Then, there was what sounded like a sniffle. Was someone crying? The sniffle was followed by the clicking of heels - _going quite fast_ - and then the slamming of a door.

"Chad!" Tawni hissed. That's when it dawned on him.

The person crying was Sonny.

_He made Sonny cry?_ Chad's heart broke in two.

"Chad. How much of that did you hear?" Tawni said.

"A..All of it." Chad said.

"Well good job Chad. Now Sonny's crying, and ran off to who-knows-where. Get your butt over to our dressing room, immediently!" Tawni yelled. Chad was frightened now, so he did as he was told.

* * *

Tawni paced impatiently in her dressing room. Chad just had to eavesdrop, didn't he? Otherwise her best friend, yes, Sonny was her best friend, wouldn't be crying right now. Chad always ruined everything. Sonny had finally gained the confidence to admit to herself, and Tawni, that she liked Chad. And then he crushed her.

Well he didn't really do anything to crush her...

Sonny just didn't want him hearing that yet.

A knock on the door cleared Tawni's thoughts. She rushed over to the door and opened it to find an upset Chad. She moved to the side and motioned for him to come in, then slamming the door shut. She pushed Chad on the back towards the chair she was previously sitting in. He sat down, and Tawni walked past him a few times before speaking, making him feel like a criminal and she was the cop interrogating him.

"So, Chad." Tawni said. She stopped walking and faced Chad. He couldn't bring himself to look up at her. He was to upset. About the situation, and with himself. _He made the girl he likes cry. He made the happy, cheery, never-cries Sonny Munroe...cry._

"What exactly were you thinking?" Tawni asked. Now Chad felt like a child being scolded by his mother.

Chad shrugged.

Tawni glared down at him.

"Well?" she asked.

"I...well I heard you and Sonny talking about how Sonny liked someone, so I got interested." Chad answered.

"Why would you care?" Tawni already knew why. He was jealous. But she wanted _him_ to admit it.

"I...I guess I was j-jealous." Chad stuttered. Tawni crossed her arms and mentally smirked. She was right all along. But she was to sad and angry about the situation to gloat.

"Look what you've caused!" Tawni threw her arms in the air. "You made Sonny cry, and you've made me...experience caring again!" she shuddered.

"Tawni, please. I want to do what I can to help. I want to fix this." Chad begged.

"Oh my gosh." Tawni gasped.

"What?" Chad said, slightly worried.

"Chad! You just begged.. to help. Helping and begging. You never do either of those! You _do _like Sonny! A lot!" Tawni said.

"Okay... I do like her. Now what should I do?" Chad asked.

"Go tell her!" Tawni said. "You embarrassed her because she thinks you don't like her back. But if you tell her, she won't be upset anymore!"

"But I don't know where she is." Chad pointed out.

"Well search for her!" Tawni grabbed Chad's arm before he could argue and pushed him out the door.  
"Don't come back until Sonny is sunny again... and maybe you two are a couple. Now go!" Tawni shut the door in his face.

* * *

**Sonny's POV (Switching into someone's POV in stead of staying in No one's..)**

I was sitting on the roof of Condor Studios.

I went up there sometimes when I wanted to cool down. No one ever seemed to mind.

Sometimes I just came up here to enjoy the air. It was a nice place to be. The sky was bright blue, the sun was shining, I could see trees everywhere...

The wind blew my hair back as I heard someone coming up the stairs. _Dang it._ The door opened to reveal... the last person I wanted to see.

"Hey." Chad said quietly as he walked over to me. I couldn't look up at him. I'd just get embarrassed all over again.

Chad sat down next to me.

"Sonny." he said. I still wouldn't look at him. "Sonny, please." he begged.

He was begging for me to talk to him? Wow.

"Look Sonny." he turned towards me. I just looked the other way. "You have every right to be upset. I shouldn't have listened to you and Tawni. It was wrong. But... you don't have to be embarrassed."

_Was he crazy? Of coures I have to be embarrassed!_  
I decided now would be a good time to talk.

I stood up fast and looked down at him.

"Oh yeah, I don't have to be embarrassed at all!" I said sarcastically. I didn't realize how hurt my voice sounded until now. "Just because the guy I like found out I like him, when I know he doesn't like me back!" I walked to the other side of the building that was facing the parking lot. I looked down at the still street.

I heard him walk over to me.

"Sonny... you're wrong." Chad said.

"What do you mean i'm wrong?" I was slightly calmer now, my voice quieter.

"That sentence.. it was wrong."

He was just confusing me!

"What about it was wrong?" I asked.

Chad held onto my shoulders so I had to turn to him. I looked up at his blue eyes, they looked almost desperate.

"You said the guy you like, who was apparently me, found out you like him when you know he doesn't like you back."

"Yeah I know what I said. What's wro-" he stopped me.

"The last part was wrong. Yes, I did find out you liked me. But you're wrong about the ending."

Was he saying what I think he's saying?

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked.

"You don't know he doesn't like you back." he held my hands and looked down before looking back up into my eyes. "Because he does." he finished.

Oh my god. Oh. My. God. _Oh my god!_

"Are you saying you like me?"

Chad nodded.

"You...you really like me? This isn't a dream?" I put one of my hands up and pinched my arm. Well, it hurt. Chad grabbed my hand again, so he was still holding both of them.

"This may not be a dream.." Chad said. "But you are. My dream."

I smiled. "Chad! That was so sweet...and cheesy. But still sweet!" He laughed, and I soon joined him.

"So am I forgiven?" Chad asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "No."

"W-what?"

"Of course, you idiot!" I lightly slapped the side of his head.

"Oh. So you _do_ forgive me?" he asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you're forgiven." Chad smiled, and I mirrored it.

'So... since we both like eachother." he stared at the floor with a shy look.

"Yeeees?" I said, stretching out the e.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I smiled.

Chad put one finger under my chin and brought my head up towards his. He leaned down slightly and kissed me.

_Chad Dylan Cooper just kissed me._

_CHAD DYLAN COOPER JUST KISSED ME._

"Wow, to think that just a few months ago I was a nobody living in Wisconsin. Now i'm a star on So Random... and I just kissed Chad Dylan Cooper." I said. Chad laughed.

We walked hand-in-hand to the door where the stairs were. Before Chad pushed the door open, I spoke.

"Remind me to thank Grady."

"What?" Chad was confused.

"He was the one that brought us the walkie-talkies in the first place... oh and Tawni for leaving hers in the Prop House." Chad laughed again as we walked down the stairs off the roof.

Thank you, Grady and Tawni!

* * *

**Okay there it is...**

**I like the ending. It's sweet! :D**

**Remeber to reviewwww~~~ **

**-Abbie**


End file.
